Tonzi
|} Tonzi war eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im englischen Twycross Zoo, wo sie mit ihrer Tochter Tara und den Kühen Minbu und Noorjahan lebte. Tonzi wurde am 03.10.1984 in einem Arbeitscamp in Birma (Myanmar) geboren (nach anderen Angaben im September 1983). Über den Tierhändler van den Brink gelangte sie 1990 zunächst in den niederländischen Zoo Soest, wechselte in diesem Jahr vom 15. Oktober bis zum 15. November kurzzeitig in den Zoo Amersfoort und wurde dann nach England abgegeben, wo sie am 19.01.1991 zusammen mit der ebenfalls aus Birma stammenden, etwa gleichaltrigen Kuh Minbu im Zoo Twycross eintraf. Mit dieser wurde sie vom 19.10.1996 bis zum 02.10.1997 vorübergehend an den Zoo Chester abgegeben, wo beide Kühe vom dortigen Zuchtbullen Chang gedeckt wurden und im August je ein weibliches Kalb zur Welt brachten. Tara, Tonzis Tochter, wurde am 06.08.1998 in Twycross geboren und ist damit einige Wochen älter als ihre Halbschwester Karishma, die am 27. August geborene Tochter von Minbu. Die Mütter wurden bei der Geburt wohl angekettet, erwiesen sich aber als fürsorglich gegenüber ihren KälbernBeitrag von Pertinax im www.zoochat.com: "I believe Thi killed her first calf by throwing it against the wall... (possibly hearing about that was why Twycross chained their two females Tonzi and Minbu during the births of their calves...though both were in fact good mothers)".. Beide Kuhkälber wuchsen in Twycross auf und hatten dabei Gesellschaft von der jungen Noorjahan, die nur drei Jahre älter war als der Elefantennachwuchs und den werdenden Müttern als Kalb zum Üben der Nachwuchsaufzucht dienteHere she comes!; ZOO-KEEPER Molly Badham (left) doesn't like her baby elephants to go out in the rain - in case they fall and hurt themselves! Reporter BARBARA GOULDEN (right) was much more worried about them falling and hurting her!(Features), auf www.highbeam.com. Während Tara - entsprechend der Lebensweise der Elefanten - weiterhin bei ihrer Mutter lebt, wurde Karishma 2006 an den Whipsnade Zoo abgegeben, wo sie 2010 selbst Nachwuchs bekam. In Twycross gestaltete sich die Zucht schwierig, da kein ausgewachsener Bulle vorhanden war und deshalb kein Nachwuchs erwartet werden kann. Deshalb wurde Noorjahan vermutlich künstlich mit Samen des Whipsnader Bullen Emmet befruchtet. Für die beiden älteren Kühe und Tara gab es im Zoo keine Zuchtmöglichkeit. Tonzi wurde als "laid back" (locker, entspannt) beschrieben. Sie nahm gerne Schlammbäder und badete mit Vorliebe. Wie Leitkuh Minbu zeigte Tonzi Steife im Rücken und lahmte ein wenig. In einer Studie wurde versucht, sie und Minbu mittels Osteopathie zu behandeln. Tonzi wurde am 02.12.2016 wegen starker Arthritis und einem sich verschlechternden Gesundheitszustand im Twycross Zoo eingeschläfert. Weblinks *Tonzi at Twycross Zoo, auf www.elephant.se. *Tonzi, auf www.elefanten-fotolexikon.eu. *Asian Elephants, auf www.flickr.com. *Fotos der Elefanten und ihrer Anlage in Twycross auf asianelephant.net. *John Ray, Roger Coley, Chris Colles, Tony Nevin: Assessing musculo-skeletal problems and their treatment, using osteopathy, in captive Asian elephants, aus "Proceedings of The Sixth Annual Symposium On Zoo Research" auf www.scribd.com, S. 245-246. *Zoo says Goodbye to Tonzi the Asian Elephant, Mitteilung des Zoos zum Tod von Tonzi auf twycrosszoo.org. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Niederlande Kategorie:Zoo Soest Kategorie:Zoo Amersfoort Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Twycross Kategorie:Zoo Chester Kategorie:Verstorben